


Uninvited

by NothingSuspiciousHere



Series: Mcyt Smutshots [10]
Category: shhh - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Breeding, Definitely mpreg, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They are definitely not related, Top Fundy, Wilbur has both reproductive systems, botton wilbur, kind of but eh, pre election, wilbur is also a fox hybrid but it’s less obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSuspiciousHere/pseuds/NothingSuspiciousHere
Summary: Fundy pays a visit to Wilbur, unaware that he was at the start of his rut.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot
Series: Mcyt Smutshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095329
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fundy visits Wilbur, uninvited, and walks in on Wilbur lactating (paraphrased)
> 
> Ok let’s be real here  
> I saw this request and I was immediately like 👀 because I thought it was interesting  
> But I was like, “I’ll start it later because I have others to finish” but then my brain was like “lmfao what if you just wrote it now” and I was like “fucking fine”

All throughout the SMP there was a truce when mating season came around. The SMP was filled with hybrids. 

Most notably Fundy and Wilbur, but there’s many others. So, after a short discussion, everyone came to the decision that when those hybrids were to go into rut, the fighting would be put on hold. 

It was all decided just to make sure others wouldn’t get hurt. 

Of course, some people can’t be quite sure when their rut would start, which leads to some pretty tense moments.   
  


The fox hybrid was walking through L’Manberg, heading to a house that was built by Wilbur. Fundy opened the door, inviting himself inside.

Fundy quickly scanned the first room, but no one was there. He hummed, starting to look around for any sign of Wilbur. 

He stopped when he heard quiet whimpers coming from another room. His breath hitched when he noticed a  _ very _ sweet scent. 

It felt like it was taunting him. He swallowed back a growl when the noises on the other side of the door got louder. 

Fundy rested a hand on the door knob, and then burst into the room. “Oh fuck.” He gasped, getting a good look at the situation Wilbur was in. 

Wilbur was slumped on the ground, shirtless and a hand pinching at his nipples. He slowly looked up, and his eyes widened in shock, “F-Fundy!” He gasped, “Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I didn’t realize you were—” 

He was cut off when Fundy wrapped his arms around Wilbur, protectively. His breathing started to get heavier, “Wilbur..” His grip on the other hybrid tightened, “Holy shit.. this was such a sight to walk in on..”

Fundy closed his eyes, inhaling Wilbur’s scent deeply. It was almost hard to believe that Wilbur, the man who led a rebellion against the scary character known as Dream, was capable of making such quiet whimpers. 

He bit his lip at how needy Wilbur looked. He never even noticed before, Wilbur had fucking  _ tits _ . 

Just examining Wilbur sent Fundy further into rut. He ran his tongue along Wilbur’s neck, listening to the brunette’s needy whines. 

Fundy quickly stopped himself, holding back a growl, “I’m sorry.. are you okay with this?” He asked. 

Wilbur opened his eyes half-way, and he nodded, “Please don’t stop..” Wilbur whispered before letting out a sharp cry when Fundy squeezed at his chest. 

Fundy watched with interest as he quickly learnt that Wilbur lactates. “Wil,” He muttered, raising an eyebrow, “are you a female?” He asked. 

Wilbur shook his head, “N..no not really..” 

“What do you mean?”

The other chuckled quietly, “I’m a man but I have both reproductive systems.. so…”

Fundy blinked, “I didn’t know that.”

“It’s not really something to just talk about casually.” Wilbur laughed again, trying to ease the sudden tension. 

Fundy hummed, leaning down and flicking his tongue across Wilbur’s nipple. Wilbur bucked his hips in response, letting out another needy whine. 

The fox hybrid grinned, sitting up. He started to remove his clothes, tossing the pieces of fabric to the side before he stripped Wilbur down fully. 

He took a moment to admire the tallers body. Wilbur was so pretty, just perfect in every way. Fundy gripped onto Wilbur’s leg, lifting them up. 

Wilbur helped hold his legs up as Fundy started to work a finger inside of him. The taller bit his lip, watching Fundy’s expression closely. 

Fundy locked eyes with Wilbur, his face flushed more than before. Wilbur flashed him a smirk, letting out a whorish moan when Fundy added a second and curled his fingers. 

Wilbur leaned his head back onto the floor, “Fundy, hurry.” He practically demanded, staring up at the fox hybrid. 

Fundy growled lowly, pulling his fingers out and then lining himself with Wilbur’s hole. After receiving an assuring nod, Fundy pushed inside. 

Wilbur moaned out Fundy’s name, gripping onto Fundy’s shoulders and whimpering when Fundy pushed all the way inside. “Oh fuck.” He breathed out, panting. He waited for a short minute before nodding, “M-move..” 

Fundy pulled out half-way, giving a few shallow thrusts to let Wilbur get used to it. The fox was very quickly losing himself to his rut and he quickened his pace. 

Wilbur’s moans were like music to his ears. He had such a pretty voice, it drove Fundy crazy. “Fuck Wil, you feel so good wrapped around me,” He moaned, “I’m gonna knot you so good.”

Wilbur’s eyes rolled back and he nodded quickly,  _ “Fuck _ Fundy.. Breed me! I need it so bad!” He begged. 

Fundy gripped tightly onto Wilbur’s hips, his thrusts starting to get rougher and deeper. Wilbur cried out in absolute bliss, he wrapped his arms around Fundy’s neck in attempts to pull him closer. 

Fundy leaned down, kissing Wilbur deeply. Wilbur kissed back, opening his mouth and granting Fundy access.

Fundy’s tongue explored all through Wilbur’s mouth and he reached up, squeezing at Wilbur’s breasts. He pulled away from the kiss, moving down and biting harshly at Wilbur’s neck. 

Wilbur dug his nails into Fundy’s back, moaning Fundy’s name every time he would thrust deep inside him, or bite him. 

Once Fundy hit that sensitive bundle of nerves inside Wilbur, he started to babble incoherently, the only coherent words being, ‘harder!’ and ‘breed me!’

Fundy continued with his animalistic speed, feeling his knot start to swell. He groaned quietly, pushing all the way into Wilbur and releasing inside him. 

Wilbur keened, his cum coating both of their chests. Fundy slowly came back to his senses, looking over Wilbur. He ran his fingers along the bite marks he left. 

Wilbur sat up as best as he could, giving Fundy another kiss. “How long ‘til it goes down?”

“At most an hour.” Fundy answered quietly. 

Wilbur hummed, closing his eyes as he pulled Fundy into a hug. Fundy nuzzled Wilbur, enjoying the embrace. 

“Wilbur..?” Fundy soon spoke up. Wilbur simply tilted his head. “You said.. you have both.. y’know.”

“Yeah..?” Wilbur raised an eyebrow but then it hit him and he caught on to what Fundy was saying, “Oh.. shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur’s been missing for a few days, Fundy visits his house again to make sure everything’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s here
> 
> I am working on other requests but I’m a dumbass and decided to start like, three at the same time. Not as efficient as I thought but don’t worry, they’re still coming out

It’s been a while since Fundy’s… visit.. and no one had seen Wil in a few days. Fundy wasn’t sure how long exactly, but it was long enough for others to start to worry about him. 

“I’ll go see if he’s at his house!” One of the kids exclaimed which immediately caught Fundy’s attention.

“Wait, I’ll go.” He said quickly, remembering what happened last time he stopped by Wilbur’s house uninvited. For obvious reasons, Fundy did not want Tommy to witness that. 

And without waiting for a response, the fox hybrid broke off into a run, headed for Wilbur’s house. 

Learning his lesson from last time, Fundy knocked on the door a few times before waiting in an awkward silence. 

He heard an indistinct yell, and figured it was okay for him to come in. Opening the front door, Fundy stepped inside and called out for Wilbur. 

“Wil, are you in here?” 

Wilbur’s face peeked out from a room and then he grinned, “Fundy! Just the person I want to see!”

Fundy blinked, “Oh..? Oh! Right, hang on.” He stumbled over his words, “I came to see if you’re okay, none of us had heard from you in a while.”

“Hmm?” Wilbur hummed, “That’s nice, I’m okay, I’ve just been playing music.” He said, starting to walk over to Fundy. 

“For like… three days straight?” Fundy watched Wilbur closely, and Wil nodded. 

“Yeah, that and I’ve been.. sick.”

Fundy’s fox ears perked in concern, “Sick? With what?”

Wil shrugged, “Just a stomach ache.” He watched Fundy’s face, looking for any change in expression. 

He didn’t see one, Fundy just tilted his head, “Really, are you really sick… want me to make you anything?”

“I’m fine.” Wilbur shook his head, reaching for Fundy’s hand, “Would you like to sit with me?”

Fundy glanced at the front door, and then smiled. “Alright.” Wilbur pulled Fundy over to his couch, flopping down onto the cushions and pulling Fundy down with him. 

Fundy laughed softly, meeting Wilbur’s gaze. Wilbur was staring at him, a smile on his face, “Fundy…”

“Mhm?” 

Taking the fox hybrids hand again, Wilbur placed it onto his stomach. “You feel that..?” He whispered.

Fundy blinked in surprise, letting the gears turn in his head. His fox tail started to sway from side to side, “Wait… are you serious?”

Wilbur nodded, “Yeah,” he said with a soft smile, “what...what do you think?”

Fundy’s tail was full on wagging now, “For real?”

“For real.”

Fundy didn’t know what to think, he was happy, but then he wasn’t sure. He certainly liked Wilbur, but everything was going so fast so suddenly. 

Wilbur caught the hesitation in Fundy’s eyes and he pulled Fundy into a quick kiss, “It’s okay, I understand what you must be thinking.”

Fundy’s gaze travelled away from Wilbur, thinking. He nodded slowly, “Can you… give me a little bit to think about how I feel? Like a few days?”

Wilbur nodded, “Of course.” 

Fundy smiled, leaning down and kissing Wilbur again, the other kissing back. When Fundy pulled away, he spoke up again, “Now, can I make you anything to eat? I feel like I owe you something.”

Wilbur nodded, “Hmm, I guess so. I’m not sure what I have so you might have to be creative.”

“Oh trust me, I can be creative.” Fundy nodded, “I’m very good at cooking.”

“If you say so, you’re gonna have to prove it to me then.” Wil giggled, watching Fundy leave the room. 

Getting comfortable on the couch, Wilbur rested a hand on his stomach again, humming happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo part 3   
> Jk jk unless?

**Author's Note:**

> I cry i wish it was longer
> 
> Ok but what if I did a part 2 🙈


End file.
